


DRAMAtical Murder & Air Gear Crossover Request

by Shirabuki_Mika



Series: Cross-Over Requests [5]
Category: Air Gear, DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirabuki_Mika/pseuds/Shirabuki_Mika
Summary: A request for (a) DRAMAtical Murder/Air Gear Crossover(s)





	DRAMAtical Murder & Air Gear Crossover Request

_**To whom it may concern,** _

I would like to read some _**DRAMAtical Murder**_ _ **/**_ _ **Air Gear**_ _ **Crossovers**_ , but I can not find any that I like.

I would really appreciate it if someone would create & publish one for me.

Thank you,

Shirabuki_Mika

 _**P.S.:** _ _**This is not** _ _**required** _ _**, but I would like the crossovers to include Serigaki Aoba (from** _ _**_**DRAMAtical Murder**_ ), as well as all of the members of Team Kogarasumaru [Minami "Ikki" Itsuki, Warijima Akito/Agito/Lind,** _ **_Kazuma "Kazu" M., Onigiri, Buccha, Nakayama Yayoi, Emily A.]_ ** _**(from Air Gear)** _


End file.
